Skillet's Hero  KH Style!
by SnowflakeZKSR
Summary: Hero, by Skillet, is a fav song of mine. Now, it has become an intense story! I hope y'all like it, but be warned: I'm still not super at this yet. But, I was really inspired, so it will be heartfelt at least! :D Some mild themes and action btw...
1. Prologue

**So, I was introduced to the band Skillet some time ago, and when I first heard 'Hero,' I was instantly struck by inspiration! However, I've never been able to piece everything togther and actually WRITE it out... That is, until now! A word of warning, however: the characters here may have slight to medium changes in their personalities from the KH games in order for them to fight in my outline. I apologize to all who are saddened by this :'( DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS AND SUCH. I MERELY APPRECIATE THEM AND WISH I DID :**D

Ansem descended from his steed, a horse darker than the night, and surveyed the destruction that he had started and overseen. Even though it had been mere minutes after they had rode out of the mountains to attack this town, it already lay in shambles, nothing left but the burning frames of houses. Soldiers clad in black armor searched everywhere for any survivors, and when they found them, they killed them, and added them to the grotesque piles of bodies in the streets. _They hardly slowed us down at all,_ Ansem thought, admiring the thoroughly ruined husk of a town. _Perhaps the next mission tomorrow will be more fun..._ He paused as he spotted shapes moving quickly in his peripherals. He turned just in time to see two forms quickly rush into one of the few houses still standing, one of them carrying some small object. _Now now, that wasn't smart..._ Ansem thought, with an edge of darkness touching his thoughts. "Time to pay for your mistakes... DARKNESS!" Ansem cried. Immediately, a dark ball formed above the house in which the survivors had taken refuge. The dark ball swelled up quickly, and then came crashing down upon the unsturdy house. The house crumbled, bursting into flames, lighting up the sky with a dark and foreboding light. The soldiers stopped their work, now staring at the place where the house had once stood, imagining the pain and fear the poor beings had just felt. Ansem slowly began to walk towards his latest work, the soldiers following hypnotically in his wake, petrified of their leaders great power. "Pitiful rebels. Let us look upon their wretched faces as the light leaves their bodies." Ansem spoke, the evil within him almost visible around his form.

The loose group of warriors surrounded the house, so as to let everyone have a spot to observe what there was to see. There wasn't much. The two rebel fighters were facedown upon the ground, their bodies charred from the dark fire that Ansem had produced. Although badly injured, it was still possible to see that one was female, the other male. They were lying close together, shielding something underneath their bodies. Ansem pushed them aside without remorse, and pulled the object into clear view. It was a basket, woven with wood, covered with a white cloth. Ansem removed the cloth, and stared at the contents. It was a small child, a boy with light blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Hmpf. Trying to save the life of this pathetic child, were they?" Ansem asked no one in particular, although many of the soldiers closest to him cringed. One in particular began to shake. "Let us show them that no good deed goes unpunished." Ansem spoke in a light tone, drawing his sword from its sheath. It was a most vile sword, believed among the soldiers to have been forged of a metal no longer found in this world. Glowing blood red, it was truly a sword of great power - and evil might.

As he brought the demonic sword up, the shaking soldier cried out, "Stop! This is madness! We cannot simply kill this harmless boy!"

"And why not? Do you have an issue with me killing him, Diz? Do you wish to end the child's life yourself?" Ansem replied toward the young man.

"No, most certainly not!" Diz replied quickly, nervously. "W-We can make use of him! Have him h-help our cause, sir!"

"Is that so, soldier?" Ansem asked slowly, methodically. "And how exactly would this wretch be of use to us?"

"I-I could make him the best warrior this realm has ever seen, High Commander!" Diz responded, adding the title in hopes of winning over Ansem.

"FOOL!" Ansem cried, rage bursting forth from within him. "I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR IN THIS ENTIRE REALM!" Ansem struck Diz with his hand, knocking him to the ground. He then brought his face an inch above Diz's. "You may keep the boy. Train him up. Make him as powerful as you claim you can make him. Have him rise up our ranks. Then, you shall have the privilege of watching as I kill him without mercy."

Finished, Ansem began to lead the rest of the soldiers toward the encampment hidden in the mountains. Diz slowly moved towards the basket. He spotted something that the others hadn't: a little piece of paper, bearing a name. Diz read, 'ROXAS.' "Well, Roxas," Diz spoke softly to the little boy, picking him up in his basket. "We'll just have to show him how wrong he is. When I said I would make you the best warrior in the realm, I wasn't lying. However, I never did say that you would be in this wretched army..."

**OH MY GOSH! Well, this is how the story starts! Now, I will warn you: It might be a little slow to start off, but it will be chock full of action, romance, humor, and everything else later on! Plus, a story where Kairi can finally be a bad-ass and dish it out to people! But that'll have to wait for now ;) Sorry about being lazy, but my parents don't like me being nerdy XD Well, I'll try to work on it more diligently, but please, REVIEW! Snowflake OUT**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, now that the beginning is out of the way, I can finally begin on the first of several (hopefully!) chapters in the journey of two heroes, one which we know little about, the other, absolutely nothing! Sound good? SPLENDID! Now, let us start some 16 years laer... SNOWFLAKE OUT**

"How long does it take to make a spearhead you bleedin' idiot!" one of the soldiers complained loudly at Roxas, who was busy cooling the item in question near the back of the forge.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it still needs to cool before I can attach it." Roxas replied, annoyed that the soldier continued to grumble, despite Roxas's earlier warning of the long process that went into the creation of such a weapon. "The wood will burn and smolder if I attached it right now."

"Well, do something to hurry it up! I haven't got all day!" The soldier shouted, obviously angry that he had to wait this long to get his weapon serviced.

_Geez, this guy is terrible!_ Roxas thought to himself, still trying to cool the metal to a suitable temperature. _Well, I know I'm not supposed to do this..._ Roxas though, tempted by the quick-fix solution to his problem. _Bah, this guy deserves it anyway!_ Roxas then stuck the spearhead into a large barrel of rainwater, causing an excited hiss to resonate throughout the forge. Once the water had quieted down, he removed the spearhead and brought it to the soldier. "Here it is! All combat ready."

"About time," the soldier grumbled, clearly not pleased at all. He handed Roxas the money he owed for the fix-up and headed off, probably for drilling.

"Well, now that he's gone, I can finally relax and do some more reading!" Roxas said happily to himself.

"Think again, Roxas." Diz replied, appearing from around the side of the forge, startling Roxas. "I saw what you did there, Roxas. That's bad technique, and when that soldier comes back from the next battle with his spear broke again, I won't stop him from taking his money back. You really must do better than that, Roxas, even if they complain. I won't have these men die in battle because we gave them bad weapons!"

"Sorry, Diz." Roxas replied, ashamed of himself.

"To make up for it, we're going to have another training session. Right now. It'll help you with your issue of _discipline_." Diz said, the anger clearly visible in his eyes.

"What? But this is my off day!" Roxas argued loudly, not looking forward toward another grueling session filled with swordfighting and lessons. The lessons weren't so bad; they were interesting and thoughful. It was the fighting that he hated. He was very good, but it kept pushing him closer toward the soldiers, something he greatly wished not to become.

"I don't care! You chose to try and do things the easy way. In doing so, you chose also to get punished when I found out about it. This is what I chose, so you better get ready. Meet me in the usual spot in 10 minutes with all your things or I'll make it three hours instead of two!"

"Fine," Roxas said with a sigh. "Don't blame me if I don't do well though." And with that, Roxas left his day job as a blacksmith to enter his 'second job' : Diz's pupil, a student of the arts of war, and the reasons behind it.

**Well, that wasn't too exciting, now was it? That's because I have to lay down a little backstory first... What? It can't be ALL action-packed! It'll get going soon enough, no worries there! Just bear with me for this chapter. The next one will have some action, along with the not-so-heartpounding story. Hope everyone(or at least SOMEONE) reads this! REVIEW PLEASE! SNOWFLAKE OUT**


End file.
